Doll (Mutilate-a-Doll)
Summary The doll is the character that is intended to be tortured by the player through many methods, but can be upgraded and given many upgrades in the forms of items, superpowers and resistances. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C to 8-C '''with weapons, '''7-C to 7-A with nukes Name: Doll Origin: Mutilate-a-Doll Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Doll Powers and Abilities: Can have several weapons and items with a multitude of effects, including: Time Manipulation (Slows time while cutting alive objects), Poisonous and venomous, Radioactive, Regeneration (High-low), Invisibility, Invulnerability, Death Manipulation (Instantly kills all that it touches. 5% insta-kill against those resistant), Sleep Inducement, Life Absorption, Healing, Petrification, Heat Manipulation (Freezing and burning alike), Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation, Glitches what it touches. | All previous abilities personally instead of weapons, can obtain Resistance to Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Bullets, Heat Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Life Draining, Absolute Zero, Deep-frying, Transmutation, Glitching, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement, and cannot bleed. Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level (Has weapons like AK-47) to Building level (Weapons like BFG can completely vaporize several dozen humans per shot) with weapons, Town level to Mountain level with nukes (Can fire nukes ranging from Fat Man to a Tsar Bomba) Speed: Normal Human, up to Supersonic+ with guns, Massively Hypersonic+ with lightning Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can keep standing with a tsar bomba on its back, barely) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Street Class to Wall Class with weapons Durability: Athlete level, Wall level with armors, at most Town level with "invulnerability" (Nukes are too strong for the invulnerability) Stamina: Unknown, likely high. Range: Standard melee range, anywhere between Extended melee range to kilometers with weapons, hundreds of kilometers with nukes. Standard Equipment: Guns: (Guns with special effects put into their own category) *'Assault Rifles:' AK, AUG, G, M versions *'Auto Ripper:' Fires homing bullets that pierce through tanks with ease. *'Blunderbuss' *'Brno LMG' *'Burst Pistol' *'Coach Gun' *'Combat Shotgun' *'Corleone' *'Desert Eagle' *'Dillinger' *'Flintlock' *'Gatling Gun' *'Gunsword: (A sword capable of firing)' *'Hand Cannon' *'LMG' *'Lever Action Shotgun' *'Semi-auto pistol' *'Shotgun' *'Shotshell Revolver' *'Shotgun' *'Sniper' *'Stinger SMG' *'Tommy Gun' *'Ares' Handshake:' Charges for a few seconds, then fires a dozen explosives that stick to the enemy and explode after a few seconds. *'Fat Man:' Fires the nuke of the same name. Explosives: Your standard explosion through multiple means. *'Aerosol Can.' *'Airbomb' *'Camo Mine' *'C4' *'Cluster Grenade' *'Dynamite' *'EMP Grenade' *'Fuel Barrel' *'Grenade' *'Methane Tank' *'Medium Nuke' *'Mini Nuke' *'Pipe Bomb' *'Propane Tank' *'RPG' *'Small Nuke' *'Smoke Grenade' *'Stick Grenade' *'String Grenade' *'Thermobaric Grenade' *'Implosive' Light: Release blinding light *'Flash Granade' *'Flashy Revolver' Insect: Release ferocious insects that attack anything and everything close to them. *'Beenade:' A grenade releasing bees. *'Bee Staff:' Releases a continuous stream of bees. *'Hivecannon:' A shotgun that fires bees. *'Web Weaver:' A gun that fires spiders capable of weaving someone in seconds, and the webs are durable enough to take a greatsword strike without damage. Ice: Freezes objects solid through multiple means. *'Frostfire Flask:' Engulf items in a freezing and burning fire, that makes the target but solid and cold as if frozen, but burn away into cinders. It cannot be put out with water, and it doesn't stop until the target is completely burnt. *'Frostfire Saber:' Having the handle of a normal sword, it releases frostfire with effects much akin to the frostfire flask. The fire keeps going towards where the handle is pointed for a meter, after which it flies up in the sky for a few seconds and sizzles out. *'Frost Staff:' Anything hit is frozen, and it can create a bubble of freezing around it's user. *'Cryo Grenade:' Freezes anything caught it it's blast solid. *'Cryo Gun:' Fires freezing bullets. *'Ice Launcher:' Fires ice projectiles that cool the enemy and can crush a skull easily. *'Hailstorm:' Creates ice bullets that home in on hit. Darkness: An all devouring essence that often comes from tears in reality. Nothing is spared, be it intangible or indestructible, *'Darkness Vial:' Creates tears in reality, destroying anything that approaches. *'Darkness Shell:' A grenade that creates an ever increasing, omnidireactional darkness, killing everything. It is suicidal to use this item. Powder: Items and weapons that pulverize regardless of durability. *'Powder Grenade' *'Disintegration Gun:' Fires a meter long laser that pulverizes anything it hits. *'Banhammer:' At difference of others in this class, this completely erases what is hits, banishing it from the game. *'Mist:' Pulverizes anything broken. Soap: ...cleans. Useful against living trashcans. *'Soap grenade:' Anything caught it it's blast is cleaned. *'Water Staff:' Cleans anything close to it. Electricity: *'Storm Vial:' Contains a storm, and creates it above where the vial is broken, making a thunder capable of completely pulverizing a human appear. *'Bolt Bottle:' Releases lightning bolts when opened. *'Cloudsplitter:' A blade that creates small clouds (Fist sized) that release lightning capable of vaporizing entire limbs when swung. *'Shockwave Grenade:' Releases an expanding electric shockwave. Can be strong enough to vaporize entire limbs. *'Shockwave Gun:' Fires a pulse of electricity. Two shots completely vaporize a human. *'Electro-Sphere:' A randomly teleportation sphere of metal releasing electricity, shocking anything it touched, and even pulverizing humans. *'Battery:' Releases electricity continuously, acting as a taser. *'Twister SMG:' Fires electricity that pierces through forcefields and armors, and can completely pulverize a person if hit point-blank. *'Shocking Staff:' Anything hit is shocked, and it can create a bubble of electricity around it's user. Gravity: Attracting, and crushing, objects is this items specialty. *'Supernova Grenade:' Expands, and then implodes, with anything within it's area being crushed to death. *'Void Grenade:' Violently attracts objects nearby, often crushing even metal. *'Void Mace:' Attracts those hit by it. *'Gravity Hammer:' Releases an anti-gravity wave pushing away everything to beyond the clouds. Plasma: Blasts enemies with heat, and transforms other matter into plasma as well. *'Arc grenade:' releases plasma upon explosion. *'Arc cannon:' A plasma cannon. *'Arc Pistol' *'Arc Sniper' *'Arc Storm:' A plasma mini-gun *'Twin Carbine:' Fires two plasma bullets per shot. *'Big Force Gun:' "Rips and Tears", it can completely vaporize any object caught in it's path. Laser: Can cut through metal, flesh and nearly everything else. *'Laser Grenade:' Releases lasers in all directions. *'Laser Betty:' A laser mine. *'Anti-air Laser:' Fires several rounds of lasers. Radiation: Side effect of nukes, dirty bombs and some specialized weapons: *'Dirty Bomb:' Creates enough radiation to kill in seconds. Has a radius of around ten meters. *'Fat Man' *'Small Nuke' *'Medium Nuke' *'Tsar Bomba' Fire: Most often, it burns people to ash in a few dozen seconds at most. *'Braveheart:' Sets the wielder aflame, makes fire heal instead of burn. *'Incendiary:' Accompanied by an explosion, it puts anything inflammable in it's radius on fire. *'Flame Thrower' *'Fire Staff:' Anything hit is put on fire, and it can create a bubble of fire around it's user. *'Molotov:' At difference of normal molotovs, it creates a several meter explosion in every direction as well. *'Blowtorch' *'Frostfire Flask:' Engulf items in a freezing and burning fire, that makes the target but solid and cold as if frozen, but burn away into cinders. It cannot be put out with water, and it doesn't stop until the target is completely burnt. *'Frostfire Saber:' Having the handle of a normal sword, it releases frostfire with effects much akin to the frostfire flask. The fire keeps going towards where the handle is pointed for a meter, after which it flies up in the sky for a few seconds and sizzles out. *'Oil Grenade:' Used to make objects inflammable. *'Thermite' *'Dragon's Breath:' A gun that fires fire that sticks to the enemy. *'Firespread:' Fires fire-bullets into many different directions, living up to it's name and spreading fire Acid: Can melt it's way through flesh, and sometimes metal, it is a common effect for many weapons. *'Hydroflouric Grenade' *'Acid Potion:' Releases acid in a two meter radius. *'Acid Claw:' A pistol firing acid that spreads over what it hit. Poison: *'Toxic Grenade' *'Toxin Pistol:' Sprays Toxin. *'Toxic Staff:' Anything hit is poisoned, and it can create a bubble of toxin around it's user. *'Poison Vial:' Poisons those caught in it's area. *'Dipped Sword:' Kills instantly, and poisons on top of it. Transmutation: *'Bling Pistol:' Actually a shotgun, it fires dollar shaped bullets that transform what they hit into a highly valuable object like money, gems, gold etc. *'Bling Staff:' Equivalent of the pistol variant in effects. *'Brick Fist:' Worn as gloves, anything hit becomes a lego brick. *'Glass Hammer:' Transforms what is hit into fragile glass. *'Ancient Edge:' Turn items into crumbling sandstone. *'Transmutate Potion:' Transmutates anything caught in it's radius when broken into a random object. *'Earth Goblet:' Petrifies what is hit by it. *'Glitch Hammer:' Glitches out whatever is hit by it. *'!Missing item!:' Anything touched by it glitches out, becoming a missing item Size: *'Shrink Ray' *'Shrink Grenade' Life: *'Ankh Staff:' Deals increasing damage against living things, damages made by it slowly fade. *'Life Staff:' Any hit heals the amount it should have hurt, and it creates a bubble of healing. *'Health Simulant:' Heals to full, and increases maximum health. *'Heal Grenade:' Causes a healing explosion. *'Health Vial:' Regenerates the health of those caught in it's blast It can keep someone from bleeding out indefinitely even while missing limbs. *'Light Staff:' Removes all negative statuses, including radiation, bleeding, poison, acidity, freezing, burning and glitching. *'Necromancer Staff:' Keeps those connected to it alive, no matter what. *'Blood Sword:' Drains blood and life energy. *'Death Sword:' Kills instantly. Ghost: *'Ghost Potion:' Transforms anything caught in it's blast after thrown into a ghost. *'Ghost Shotgun:' Can hurt ghosts. Sound: *'Bass Cannon:' A gun that fires sound waves that shake the enemy so violently that they are liquefied. Armor: *'Metal Parts:' Repairs any armor it hits. *'Angelic/Demonic set:' Resistant to piercing, bullets included, but extremely weak against blunt force. *'Plague Doctor set:' The mask protects from blight. *'Wasteland set:' Respirator against poisons, otherwise weak against everything *'Zenith Set:' Allows for breathing in space. Resistant to blunt and piercing force alike. *'Tyrr set:' Resistant top blunt force, but weak against piercing. *'Tactical Set:' Extremely resistant to blunt and bullets, and somewhat to blades. Intelligence: Unknown. It allows itself to be killed over and over, only standing up when knocked over and holding weapons and wearing armors given to it. Weaknesses: Unwilling to fight back or run, though this would likely change if bloodlusted. Key: Normal | Full upgrades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mutilate-a-Doll Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Petrification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7